Flavonoids are a class of nutrients found in a large number of foods, particularly fruits and vegetables. There is a large number of flavonoid subclasses, most of which have been associated with antioxidant properties important in preventing chronic diseases. Epidemiological studies have demonstrated a protective effect of flavonoids in preventing cardiovascular disease in some populations. However, there is conflicting evidence as to their efficacy in preventing cancer. The long term goal of this research is to study the bioavailability and metabolism of specific subclasses of flavonoids so that future cohort and case controlled studies can be designed to produce more definitive results regarding the link between tea consumption and improve health through prevention of chronic disease. The objective of this proposal is to study the absorptive, metabolic, and excretory processes in humans associated with the intake of gallic acid (GA) and theaflavins (TF) found in regular black tea. The results of this study will help researchers to more fully understand the metabolism of one subclass of flavonoids which is highly consumed by humans.